The present invention relates to robots and more specifically to break-away, end-of arm robotic tooling.
Presently a problem exists because the current break-away, end-of-arm robotic tooling is electrical and cannot be used in Class 1, Division 1, explosive environment. An example of such an environment would be one that allows the robot to perform a painting application. Another necessary requirement for allowing a robot to perform a painting operation is for the robotic arm to have a two inch bore through its center to accommodate paint and air lines.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel pneumatic, break-away, end-of-arm robotic tooling assembly that can be used in a Class 1, Division 1, explosive environment.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel pneumatic, break-away, end-of-arm robotic tooling assembly that has a two inch inside diameter bore for air and paint lines.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel improved break-away, end-of-arm robotic tooling assembly that is compliant in all directions with the exception of a pulling force and which can be reset on repeatable registration internal structure.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide an improved break-away, end-of-arm robotic tooling assembly that incorporates an air switch which instantly signals the robot controller to perform an emergency stop should the robot arm come in contact with something it should not and which has disrupted its predetermined axial alignment.